


all the things (I need to hear you say)

by glockenspielium



Series: fitzsimmons week [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, fitz gets his monkey, more like some kind of agents of shield rpf, not strictly fitzsimmons, not that i ship liz and iain, the most important tag of all, this cast is just ridiculously adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockenspielium/pseuds/glockenspielium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day six - game (ɡeɪm): an activity that one engages in for amusement</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things (I need to hear you say)

 

Liz raises one perfectly formed eyebrow, using every millimeter of her (currently, obviously) shorter stature to glare up at Chloe. If she'd intended on proving intimidating, it clearly wasn't working- the younger woman was beaming down at her relentlessly.

"You don't think they'd let us get away with that? It's hardly professional- hilarious, yes, but-"

"But nothing- are you kidding me right now? This is the kind of thing you'd normally be making  _me_ do, ensuring complete humiliation and perfect blooper reel material."

Chloe's hardly selling her case, but it's hard not to grin. Since they started working on this show, two things have changed majorly in Liz's life. Well- more than two; but she'd never anticipated the bizarrely enthusiastic international success a role as a science fiction biochemistry genius would bring, least of all the wonderful new group of friends ( _family_  they'd call themselves in interviews). When she say that it's a joy coming to set and working, she really means it; unless it's for early morning shoots, but there's always some good reason to smile even then.

And, since the very first day that they met at the full table read through and became fast friends, she's never been very good at saying no to Chloe.

"Okay. Oh god." There's a triumphant fist into the air and she can't help but let out a small giggle, "How are we even going to make this happen?"

But Chloe's already on her way, fingers tapping on her phone, a sly smile on her lips.

"You leave that to me! Just remember your line- you're the best!" She's gone before there's any chance to reply, and not a moment too soon. The rest of the cast come trailing into the lunch tent, fresh off a scene in the jet. Her eyes find Iain, straggling at the back end with Ming, and it's all she can do to make it out of the room with a straight face, before breaking into a run all the way back to her trailer.

* * *

 

The overhead lights seem hotter than usual, and when she's dabbing at her forehead between takes, Iain seems genuinely concerned, poor bugger. She manages not to word it aloud quite like that, however, and instead gently reassures him that she's just a bit tired, which he can sympathise with. Their filming regime is exhausting, but none of them are offering complaints.

Finally,  _finally_ , they come to the third scene, an exchange between Jemma and Leo on the bed in his bunk, a mirror from earlier in the season. It's a cramped shot, but when they're about to start the first take, Liz can just make out Chloe grinning behind the tech team, signalling the go ahead sign they'd determined earlier. This was it.

"You sure you're okay?" He's watching her face, and she maintains her stance of mild indifference which placates him, for now - she can't afford to give away the game, not when they're so close. The last touches of powder are applied by defy makeup artists before everyone clears the scene and the James calls for the scene to begin.

Her eyebrows bunch up, shoulders tense and fingers fighting with the buttons of her cardigan.

"I just don't think there's a way out this time, even May seems worried and you know* things must be serious if the Cavalry's concerned." Her voice wavers slightly, looking up as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder. There's a small smile that's so perfectly Fitz, then a beat before he says-

"You know what would fix everything?" She shakes her head. "A tiny monkey."

This is it.

"You're right," She's nodding, "A tiny monkey is precisely what we need!"

He's struggling to stay in character, and she's trying for a persuasive smile, but then Chloe appears just off camera, and somehow she's done it. By this stage, half the room has dissolved into disbelieving laughter, but she manages to turn cooly, as a small Sengal monkey comes scurrying across the floor and jumps into her arms. There's a choked noise from behind her as Iain finally cracks, shaking his head as she turns to face him and holds out the monkey to him.

"Happy birthday, Fitz."


End file.
